The New (and Odd?) Student In Class Chapter 1
The New (and Odd?) Student In Class Chapter 1 - Introducing...Hypnos! The guppies, at age 8, sit down at their seats when Mr Grouper comes into the classroom. He has very good news to tell his students. * Guppies: "Good morning, Mr Grouper." * Mr Grouper: "Good morning, everyone! Hey, guess what? We're gonna have a new student in our class." * Ray: "Is it a boy or girl?!" * Frank: "Pipe down, Chinese redhead!" * Oona: "Frankie, stop talking like that! Let Mr Grouper finish!" * Mr Grouper: "Okay, okay. As I was saying, we have a new student here in this school. But I'll tell you this. This student is so very different from all of you." * Gil: "Different? How come?" * Mr Grouper: "Well...you're gonna have to see for yourself..." (hears a knock on the door) "And he's here now!" * Molly: "So, it's a boy?" * Frank: "Yes, Molly. It's a boy..." (looks irritated) (Mr Grouper opens the door, and the new student comes in. This boy has red skin, black hair worn like Gil's, greenish-yellow eyes, a dark red Santa Clause suit, and a black tail. He's also a robot.) * Mr Grouper: "Now, let's start off by introducing ourselves. I'm Mr Grouper, your teacher." * Molly: "Molly." * Gil: "Gil." * Goby: "Goby." * Deema: "Here's Deema!" * Oona: "Oona." * Nonny: "Nonny." * Ray: "Ray." * Anna: "Anna." * Lisa: "Lisa." * Patrick: "It's Patrick." * Humphrey: "Humphrey." * Ellen: "Ellen." * Frank: "Hey, I'm Frank." * Wendy: "And I'm Wendy." * Mr Grouper: "And what's yours...?" (The boy didn't respond, so he hides behind Mr Grouper.) * Boy: "Hypnos..." * Mr Grouper: "Everyone, say hello to Hypnos." * Guppies: "Hello Hypnos." * Mr Grouper: "I believe we have an empty seat for you, Hypnos. And that's, uhhh...behind Wendy." (Hypnos goes to the empty seat behind Wendy. The other kids have their eyes on him.) * Mr Grouper: "Okay, class. Let's do a bit of a math review." (writes on the chalkboard 10+40) "Okay, who wants to come up to the board to solve this math problem?" * Nonny: (raises hand) "Me." * Mr Grouper: "Alright, come up, Nonny." (The wise redhead goes up to the board.) * Nonny: "Now, as you can see, this is a double-digit math problem. This is just like one plus five, except there's zeroes in place. Zero plus zero equals zero. One plus four equals five, so that makes fifty." * Mr Grouper: "Wow, well-explained there, Nonny." * Oona: "Yeah, nice job!" (Nonny goes back to his seat.) * Mr Grouper: "Now, I want to move on to a little spelling. Who wants to spell the word 'blank'?" (looks around the room) "How about...Hypnos?" (Hypnos stares in shock. He whimpers and tries to slide down deeper into his seat.) * Mr Grouper: "Oh, nevermind, then. How about you, Ellen?" * Ellen: "Blank. B-L-A-N-K. Blank." * Mr Grouper: "Correct." ~After lunch~ (The guppies are in the middle of playtime. Hypnos is in the far corner of the classroom, drawing a picture. Nonny, Frank, and Patrick were the first three to notice the boy was by himself.) * Frank: "Agh, what's wrong with that boy? He won't play with anyone!" * Nonny: "What's so bad about him, Frankie? He's probably just shy." * Patrick: "You might be right. Let's go see." (The three Irish boys approach Hypnos.) * Patrick: "Hey, Hypnos." (Hypnos tries not to listen.) * Nonny: "Hypnos, we're just asking if you want to join us." (No response.) * Frank: (already irritated) "Hello? Earth to Hypnos?" * Patrick: "Frankie, shut up. That's not helping." * Nonny: "If you change your mind, Hypnos, we'll be by the red rug." (The Irish boys go away. The girls are playing with dolls.) * Lisa: "Hypnos looks cute." * Deema: "What?" * Lisa: "I think robots are cute, no matter how ugly they'll look." * Oona: "And he looks so shy." * Ellen: "Yep." * Lisa: "I'll go see him." (She goes to the corner.) * Lisa: "Hello, Hypnos." * Hypnos: "Hi." * Lisa: "I thin you're cute." * Hypnos: "I'm cute?" * Lisa: "Yep. I think robots are cute." To be continued... Category:Stories